Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 8
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X8

Melinda is starting to feel left out of the life of her brothers. They both were always making sure Amy and the baby were ok after death made a visit, and it gets worse when Chris leaves with Piper for a man who wanted to sell a restaurant to Piper and if everything works out Wyatt and Chris will take over P3 when Piper tends to her restaurant. She conjures the prefect brother but also she accidently conjures the worst brother as well. Amy and Wyatt buy new furniture for the nursery, but Wyatt now admits to himself that he sees Amy in new light, but he doesn't wasn't to admit it to her for the fear he will break up Amy and Chris's relationship.

A/N: Sorry for the delay I lost word on my computer because it was a 31 day thing. So I am now back and Charmed. Sorry for my lame attempt at being funny. Well I promise to have something for you by friday. I also know you guys want a WyattOC and I promise Wyatt will have a wife or something by the end of the seires. But right now Amy is pregnant with Wyatt's child and I also want to throw a challenge per say at Chris and Amy's relationship. Don't worry Amy loves Chris too much to cheat on him. Also I wanted Wyatt to be there for Amy because I could see Wyatt doing it. HEY IT IS HIS BABY! Sorry I am done with my little rant. See you bye friday.


	2. In New Light

I DON"T OWN CHARMED. I only own Amy, Jess, Daniel, and all other OC's

Chris walked into the dinning room and he ruffled Melinda's hair. "Hey Chris can you help me with my math homework?" Melinda asked. "You were always good at it."

"I can't I got to go with mom to see about that restaurant." Chris said grabbing his leather jacket. "Have Amy or Wyatt help you, they are both good in math. See you later." Chris orbed out and Melinda sighed.

"I would love to but they are out shopping for the baby." Melinda whispered under her breath. She got up from the table leaving her homework out and she went up to her room. Melinda closed and locked her bedroom door and she grabbed four candles and put them in a circle. She grabbed a litter and as she lit the candles as she said a spell.

_A perfect brother I summon now  
Another way I don't know how  
Bring him now without a bother  
Come back to me, my perfect brother._

White lights appeared and when they went away a brown headed man stood there. He had brown eyes and was about the height of Chris. "Hello Melinda." He said.

"Hello Daniel." Melinda said with a smile.

--

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty­

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

--

"What about this?" Amy asked as she held up a blue shirt that said 'I cry when ugly people hold me'.

"I love it." Wyatt said taking the shirt from Amy.

"Well I think that we have done enough damage on your mother's credit card." Amy said. "If we spend anymore we do so at our own risk."

"She might just blow us up." Wyatt agreed. "Or if she is already in a bad mood she might vanquish us."

"Yeah lets not buy anymore." Amy said after the thought of Piper vanquishing them.

Wyatt watched Amy buy the clothes they picked out and he couldn't help but see her in a new light. He had always liked Amy and thought that Chris had made a good choice, but those feelings were replaced by newer ones. He felt a new love for her. He thought that the very thought of her being pregnant with his baby made him want to kidnap her from Chris. "Wyatt." Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You still alive in there?"

Wyatt snapped out of thoughts and gave her a smile. "Yeah I think so."

A/N: Review please.


	3. The perfect brother

For disclaimer see chapter 1

"Checkmate." Melinda declared as she moved her queen to corner Daniel's king in the right corner or the board.

"You win again." Daniel said.

"I only won because you let me win." Melinda pointed out.

"Well I am your perfect brother." Daniel reminded her.

"Melinda." Wyatt's voice said from the hallway.

"Quick hide in the closet." Melinda said ushering him into the closet. Wyatt opened the door and Melinda smiled at Wyatt and Wyatt gave her a look.

"Ok what are you up to now Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing." Melinda said.

"Just because I don't know what it is doesn't mean I won't find out." Wyatt said. "Well anyway I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help Amy and I repaint the nursery."

"No I can't." Melinda said. "I already have plans."

"Ok have fun." Wyatt closed the door behind him and Melinda sighed in relief.

--

"Well that was a hell of a meal." Patty said as she and Aaron walked through the mall.

"Well I am glad you liked it." Aaron said taking Patty's hand. "And then it was worth the fifty dollars that I had to pay for it."

"You didn't." Patty said in disbelieve. "Tell me you didn't."

"Ok then I didn't." Aaron said.

Patty ran into somebody and almost hit the floor but Aaron caught her. "Oh I am so sorry." The woman said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Aaron helped Patty stand again.

"It is fine." Patty said. "I am fine. You are fine. Don't worry about it."

"Patty?" The woman asked. "Patty Halliwell?"

"Do I know you?" Patty asked.

"It's me." The woman said, but Patty looked confused still. "Kris Mason. We went to college together."

"Oh wow Kris you look great." Patty said. Patty hugged Kris. "Well I got to get back to work, why don't you come to P3 tonight. Rihanna is playing." Kris nodded. "Great see you then." Patty and Aaron started toward the parking garage.

"How did your aunt get Rihanna to play in P3?" Aaron asked.

"I have no idea." Patty said.

--

Jess opened a can of green paint and dipped a brush in the dark paint. Amy had said just because the baby was a boy didn't mean that the walls had to be blue. She had liked the color green better anyway. Jess started to paint the wall the dark green when Amy took the brush from her and gave her a paint roller. Jess gave her a confused look and Amy smiled at her. "It makes it funnier." Amy said. Amy walked back into her and Chris's bedroom which was connected to the nursery. Because they were going to get married Chris had moved his things to Amy's room. Amy saw Wyatt sitting at her desk writing a spell. "How is the spell coming?" Amy asked.

"This is a surprisingly easy." Wyatt said. Amy had wanted a mural on the wall of a train or something.

"Come on lets help Jess with the painting." Amy said and Wyatt nodded following her into the nursery.

--

Pandora had decided to spend the day with her twin sister because she felt she wasn't able to see Penny as often as she had wanted to. "So Penny is there any new guys in your life that I haven't threatened yet?" Pandora asked.

"And you wonder why I don't ever have a date." Penny said. "Between you and Dad I am never going to have a boyfriend."

"You could always turn gay." Pandora said.

"No I like guys to much for that Pan." Penny said.

The twin sisters turned the corner to the ally and walked up the alley as they tried to reach the main street shops. "Oh well." Pandora said. "Maybe you have the Halliwell curse."

"Well I don't see you dating ether." Penny said.

"I don't have the time." Pandora objected.

"Sure you don't." Penny said.

A man with dark brown hair came into their view. He wore black and he had a blonde woman with him. She wore a leather sultry jumpsuit. "Is that them?" The woman asked.

"No nether one of them is pregnant but they also neglected her as well." The man said. He threw an exploding potion at them and the twins went flying back.

"Trash can lid." Penny said and it orbed and hit the man and he went to the ground. The woman ran to his side and simmered them away.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. P3's new owner

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Penny orbed her and Pandora back to the manor. "Wyatt are you here?" Pandora yelled down the stairs. A few moments later Amy, Jess, and Wyatt came up the stairs. Wyatt saw Pandora's arm was bleeding.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked as Amy healed her.

"A demon attacked us." Pandora said.

"What did they look like?" Amy asked.

"They were like a demon version of Bonny and Clyde." Pandora said.

"I can't find them." Penny said as she flipped through the book.

"We could try scrying." Jess said.

"It is worth a try." Penny said as she sat down in front of the map and started to spin the scrying crystal over the map.

"I am going to see what the Elders have to say." Wyatt said then he orbed out.

"Guys I found him." Penny said as the crystal pointed at a place on the map.

"Where is he?" Amy asked.

"Here." Penny said.

Pandora and Amy looked at each other. "Melinda." They both said. All four of them ran down the stairs and opened Melinda's door. She was sitting on her bed with a guy that had brown hair.

"That is the demon." Penny said.

"Melinda what are you doing?" Amy asked angrily.

"Studying." Melinda said with a shrug of her shoulders.

--

Patty walked down the stairs that lead to the bar area of P3. "Hey what's going on?" Patty asked as she walked up to the bar.

"You are looking at the new owner of P3." Chris said.

"No way!" Patty said.

"Mom just bought a restaurant." Chris explained. "And she is leaving the club to me."

"That is great Chris." Patty said. She looked over at the stage and saw people were setting up.

"You are coming tonight right?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Patty said. "Aaron is coming and an old friend from college is coming too."

"I have got to go." Chris said. "Amy is calling me." Chris walked back to the backroom and orbed to the manor.

--

"I can not believe this." Amy yelled as Melinda finished explaining about how she has summoned her perfect brother.

"Can't believe what?" Chris asked as he orbed in.

"Your sister summoned a perfect brother." Pandora said.

"Oh yeah and he tried to kill us." Penny said.

"It wasn't him." Melinda said. "I have been with him all day."

"Well send him back." Chris said.

"I can't it hasn't been 24 hours." Melinda said.

"Well if you have been with him all day then who attacked us?" Penny asked.

"It was a demonatrix." Wyatt said as he orbed in next to Chris.

"Wyatt I don't want to know about what you do with…" Amy started.

"No demon…atrix." Wyatt said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"There is a massive movement of them in the underworld right now." Wyatt said. "They are forming ranks."

"Why?" Penny asked.

"They are most likely forming under a stronger demon." Wyatt said.

"Or in this case a stronger brother." Amy said shooting a look at Melinda.

"Look I am sorry." Melinda said.

"I bet that the one that attacked you is like his evil half or something." Amy said motioning to Daniel. "I am going to go upstairs and make a deminatrix vanquishing potion. Jess why don't you use him and scry for his other half." Amy went upstairs with Jess and Daniel in tow.

Wyatt and Chris turned to their sister and she gave them a innocent look and they both crossed their arms.

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I had my wisdom teeth removed and then I had a case of writers block. Please review.


	5. The not so perfect brother

For disclaimer see chapter one

For disclaimer see chapter one.

As Amy was making the potion Jess was trying to use Daniel to scry for his other half. "I give up." Jess said as she threw down the scrying crystal. "This isn't working."

"Well I am done with this potion." Amy said as she bottled the potion. "So when Pandora and Penny come back we are ready to go."

A demonatrix shimmered into the attic with a man that looked like Daniel. "Look isn't that her?" The demonatrix asked as she pointed at Amy.

"Yes Holly I believe it is." He said as he flicked his wrists and blew Amy backwards and into the table which broke when she hit it. Amy looked down and saw a piece of wood sticking out of her leg.

"Oh I am down." Amy said

The demonatrix threw an athame at Jess and it hit her right shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Chris, Wyatt, Pandora, Penny, and Melinda came running up the stairs and saw Daniel's other standing there. "Melinda my dear." He said. "I will be with you in a moment he said as he and Holly turned back to finish Amy off.

Amy fingered the bottle of potion she had hidden in her hand and as the got closer to her she threw the potion and it hit Holly and she screamed and burst into flames. "Hey I liked her." Dan said. (That is what I am naming the other half)

Dan moved to flick his wrists but Amy quickly said a spell.

_A figment of Melinda's imagination_

_Become but a dream_

_As you make a formal brother_

_May you become mortal without a bother_

Dan had white lights circle around him and when they died down he was mortal. "Melinda blow him up." Amy commanded.

Melinda looked at Dan and she hesitated. "Melinda do it." Chris said.

Melinda flicked her wrists and Dan blew up and disappeared. Amy pulled the wood out of her leg and the baby healed it. Wyatt healed Jess. "What are we going to do with him?" Penny asked as she motioned to Daniel.

"Well if the not so perfect brother was real, then I am guess he is too." Amy said as Chris helped her up. "He can become a member of society and we can check up on him once in a while."

"Sounds like a plan." Melinda said.

"I still have one question." Chris said. "Why did you summon a perfect brother anyway?"

Melinda was quiet a moment before she answered. "It was because I felt like you guys didn't love me." Melinda said. "You guys were always at work or with Amy."

"Melinda we always love you." Wyatt said as he hugged his sister. "We didn't mean to push you aside."

"If you ever feel like this again let us know." Chris said.

"Ok." Melinda said.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. I know it is short but please review.


	6. Unfaithful

For disclaimer see chapter one

Melinda entered the living room to see Daniel sitting on the couch waiting for her. "You ready to go?" Melinda asked.

"Where is it that I am going?" Daniel asked as he stood up.

"To Amy's condo." Melinda said. "She never sold it before she moved here to be closer to Chris. She said you could use it. Here are the keys." Melinda handed the keys to him. "I guess this is goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be." Daniel said. "Once I get settled maybe we could get together."

"Sure." Melinda said as she hugged Daniel.

--

Patty and Aaron sat at the bar listening to Rihanna sing A Crazy Little thing Called Love. "So where is this friend of yours?" Chris asked as he served them their drinks.

"She will be here." Patty said.

"Isn't that her?" Aaron asked as he pointed to a woman who was fighting her way through the crowd trying to get to the bar.

"Yes." Patty said as Kris came over to them.

"Hey Patty.' Kris said. "It was crazy trying to get in."

"It can be sometimes." Patty agreed. "Kris this is my cousin Chris Halliwell. Chris this is my friend Kris Mason."

"That could be confusing in the future." Aaron said with a laugh.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

--

Wyatt walked into the nursery and saw Amy putting baby books on bookshelves. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"It was mine when I was a little girl." Amy said as she turned to face Wyatt.  
_  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

"I know this is something that you don't want to hear from me but you are beautiful." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt." Amy started but Wyatt kissed her.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

--

Hayden Christensen as Aaron

Orlando Bloom as Daniel and Dan

Jessica Alba as Kris

Jessica Biel as Penny

Candice Orwell as Holly


End file.
